villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Je Yeong-min
Je Yeong-min (지영민 in Korean), also called Ji Young-Min and Young-min Jee, is a serial killer who targeted mostly prostitutes and rich neighbors and the main antagonist of the 2008 South Korean thriller film The Chaser. He was portrayed by Ha Jung-woo (also once credited as Jung-woo Ha). Biography Je had a criminal record when he changed for assault on his sister's son 3 years ago and it left him brain damaged (Eom Joong-ho visited them and Young-min's nephew was scared of even mentioning Young-min's name when he pees) and tortured prostitutes and killed them and later murdered an architect who built the house Young-min lives in. Young-min would call to lured call girls and tourtred them at bathroom. His recent victim was Kim Mi-jin who was a single mother with a young daughter who was hired by Joong-ho to lured the killer. but she is tortured by Young-min before he strikes her with hammer he used to beat his neighbors and victims with, and had notice the dog is thinner. She escaped from him but Je soon finds her and killed her at store when Mi-jin's pimp Eom Joong-ho learns she went too missing and noticed Yeong-min's shirt had her blood on it when he realized that Young-min was one with the number 4885. Joong-ho was himself as a former police officer who chased Young-min before he got him and took him to the police station where Yeong-min confessed the murderous crimes he committed. Joong-ho was tired but later find Mi-jan, but it was late when Yeong-min was freed for faking MPD after 12 hours as he soon tracks down and Mi-jan who went into hiding at a shopkeeper's home. Later, Yeong-min kills the owner then Mi-jan and took the body parts of their butchered corpses to his fish tank. After Mi-jan's death, Joong-ho comfirmed that Yeong-min was going to leave the house and beat him as Young-min tried to kill Eom before Eom striked back at Yeong-min by hitting his skull just before the police stopped him and discover the bodies and remains Je's victims near his house. Yeong-min who survived from attack, was taken into custody by the police once again. Je was later also a painter who while in incarceration, draw dark and grim pictures. Personality Young-min is a dangerous and deranged psychopath who killed many people with hammer for sadistic pleasure and the joy of the kill. Gallery Part 1 THE-CHASER-MOVIE.jpg Ji_Young-min.jpg|Ji Young-min Youngmin'svctim.png Yming.jpg Uglyoungmin.png Yoneminglook.jpg Ymidfh.jpg Ygd.jpg Yeomingbuss.jpg Yeomingkilling.jpg Lookingyeongmind.jpg Sunglassesyoungmin.jpg Lookingyeongmin.jpg File:GQ44fd93092cb1df.jpg Yeongminsuglass.png Yungmintested.png Youngminwithfemalecop.png Yeongmid.jpg File:The-9.jpeg Yeomingsmiled.jpg <> Part 2 Youngmaincar.png File:4_md40270.jpg Yeomgmins.jpg File:The.Chaser.2008.720p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE5B(040038)18-33-425D.jpg Yeomingface.jpg File:The.Chaser.2008.720p.BluRay.x264-CiNEFiLE5B(057230)18-50-115D_(1).jpg Yeongmin.jpg Yeongminsmirked.jpg File:0_md40270.jpg Yeongmidsa.jpg Darkyeongmin.png Yeomingincar.jpg File:6_md40270.jpg Yeomins.jpg Ymd.jpg File:12_md40270.jpg Yeongminwhta.png Yeongminshirtless.jpg Yeongmnarrseted.jpg Pooryeongmin.jpg Part 3 File:167239.jpg Yeomingtormed.jpg File:168233.jpg Fearyeoming.png Yeomingtools.png File:추격자_7.jpg File:추격자1.png Yeongminstarted.jpg File:추격자2.png Yoeongmininpolice.jpg Exuces_me_young_min.jpg File:0_15122207105584595.jpg File:추격자.avi_006044038_blockbuster3.jpg File:추격자.avi_006053797_blockbuster3.jpg 추_격_자_Chaser.2008.IPOP.14M.HDTVRip.XviD-IND.avi_004816436.jpg Youngminlookingwater.png Yeoongmins.jpg Yeonminfaceoff.jpg Yeongminglass.jpg Yeomingfacebeaten.jpg Trivia *Ji was loosely based off Yoo Young-chul, a serial killer who slaughtered many people. *Before Ha Jung-woo was casted, Lee Jun-ki was the first choice to portray Young-min but he left for SBS television series Iljimae. Lee plays the main hero in MBC television series Arang and the Magistrate when Ha's father Kim Yong-gun plays Lord Choi. *In Murder 2 which is the unofficial remake of The Chaser, when Dheeraj Pandey is based off him but unlike Young-min, Dheeraj kills women back when he was a cross-dresser, similarity shared by the Bride in Black. Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Nemesis Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Misogynists Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Criminals